


Maladies imaginaires

by Kandai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Communication Failure, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Ficlet, Out of Character, Post-Avengers (2012), Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper n'avait même plus de colère à rendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un " pourquoi " que Natasha n'était même pas capable de lui offrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maladies imaginaires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Joss Whedon, Stan Lee.
> 
> Note : Je déniche ici un vieux projet de mon sac à écrits en cours (et ça se voit, ouh !) que j'ai terminé et un peu remanié pour coller au thème choisi. J'avais écrit ça avant que le second Captain America ne sorte donc j'étais loin d'avoir les mêmes réflexions que j'ai sur Natasha maintenant : possibilité d'être hors personnage pour elle donc. Enfin, considérant le thème de cette histoire, cela est plus que probable. En soi, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc triste, la réflexion n'est pas allée trop loin. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Pour demain " sur la commu lj Six variations + pour la case " Angst " de ma carte sur ladiesbingo.

####  ** Maladies imaginaires **

 

Quand Pepper avait accepté en rougissant l’invitation à dîner de Natalie, quelques mois auparavant, elle n’avait pas imaginé que les choses puissent tourner aussi rapidement en mayonnaise. Elle aurait dû savoir, pourtant, elle était l’assistante de Tony Putain de Stark (et qu’on lui excusât ses douze pourcent de grossièretés) : la loi de Murphy faisait presque partie intégrante de son contrat, à l’heure qu’il était. Contrat qu’elle envisageait de modifier avec une attention toute particulière, rien que pour se venger de la frayeur que Tony lui avait causée _en propulsant une bombe nucléaire dans un portail spatio-dimensionnel_  – rien que d’y repenser faisait monter sa tension en flèche. Pepper était certaine que sur le rapport de son décès, on marquerait Tony Stark en face de la case « cause » et ça serait bien fait pour lui.

Quitte à choisir, cependant, elle préférait l’angoisse à l’étrange mélancolie qui s’était emparée d’elle depuis que la mascarade avait éclaté au grand jour.

Bien sûr, Natalie – Natasha, se corrigea-t-elle avec amertume – ne pouvait pas être une secrétaire professionnelle comme les autres, chez laquelle l’intelligence aurait simple marié la beauté de façon exceptionnelle. Bien sûr, il fallait qu’elle fût une espionne super-secrète, déléguée par l’agence super-secrète qui avait décidé d’inviter Tony dans leur cercle de super-héros… pas exactement secret, à dire vrai. Personne n’ignorait qui était Iron Man à ce point, on pouvait trouver tout ce qu’on voulait à propos du Hulk pourvu qu’on sût où fouiner sur Internet, Thor était littéralement extraterrestre qui était reparti dans un gros flash de lumière bleue et Captain America couvrait d’innombrables conférences de presse pour expliquer pour la  deux centième fois qu’il était bien le Steve Rogers original. Les seuls à avoir gardé un peu de mystère autour d’eaux étaient les tout aussi fameux Hawkeye et Black Widow, un sujet sur lequel même Tony « mon troisième nom est pipelette » Stark avait refusé de s’attarder plus en détail – Pepper le soupçonnait toutefois de ne pas en savoir davantage.

Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que Natalie – Natasha disparaisse dans la nature dès que le fiasco avec Justin Hammer eût été réglé, laissant à Pepper un numéro injoignable, un faux nom et le souvenir de rendez-vous, de baisers, de rires étouffés dans des draps, le tout enrubanné d’une grosse farce.

Le cœur lourd, Pepper soupira et se pressa les paumes contre les paupières, retenant de toute sa force un soupir colossal. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle avait vécu des râteaux pires que celui-là… bon, en fait, pas vraiment mais ça n’était pas la première fois qu’elle mettait fin à une relation intéressante, même involontairement. Elle avait apprécié Natasha durant leur rendez-vous, son sens de la répartie et son humour sec, la façon qu’avait l’autre femme de la dévorer des yeux et de chercher le contact à chaque instant : un poignet que l’on caresse, un baiser traînant en longueur sur une joue pour finir en véritable baiser, à proprement parler… repenser à leur complicité factice lui laissait désormais un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? L’espionne ne l’avait plus recontactée depuis l’histoire avec Hammer et Pepper ne se faisait guère d’illusions sur l’importance que la Veuve avait accordée à leur relation compte tenu du silence qui avait persisté après la bataille de New York. Avec Tony qui faisait des mystères dans son coin et la compagnie qui demandait presque toute son attention, il devenait impératif qu’elle se reprît – il serait bête de se laisser démonter par une peine de cœur.

Natasha l’avait probablement oubliée, à l’heure qu’il était, ou alors se moquait bien d’elle, au choix : ridicule Pepper et ses rougissements, ses taches de rousseur et ses jambes trop maigres, qui embrassait peut-être mal ou n’était pas assez jolie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire à imaginer : chaque lendemain sans réponses apportait son lot de soucis.

Aussi dût-elle admettre sa profonde surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit en poussant la porte de son bureau, Natasha assise nonchalamment sur le rebord en plastique du meuble, en train de mâcher nerveusement une boule de gomme.

La première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit fut qu’il était arrivé quelque chose à Tony mais personne ne se donnait la peine de la prévenir lorsque son ancien patron décidait de se mettre dans les situations aussi impossibles que dangereux, encore moins le S.H.I.E.L.D., et elle n’était certainement pas une menace assez convaincante pour qu’on lui envoyât un des assassins les mieux entraînés du monde. Il devait donc s’agir d’autre chose – elle craignit, un instant irrationnel, pour le cœur qui battait frénétiquement entre ses côtes, comme animé de la volonté de sortir de son propre corps.

— Salut, commença la rousse, visiblement mal à l’aise. C’était presque surréel de la voir ainsi voûtée, presque embarrassée dans un bureau où elle avait pris ses aises dès le premier jour, où elle avait toujours su se déplacer avec autant de grâce que d’efficacité. Troublée, Pepper secoua légèrement la tête : elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette frimousse d’ange qui lui faisait face, de ces pommettes pêche qu’elle avait jalousé et admiré à la fois, de ces lèvres écarlates qu’elle avait eu follement envie d’embrasser. Visiblement, la gêne était partagée ; cela ne suffit pas à la satisfaire.

— Bonjour, finit-elle par déclarer avec une politesse prudente. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider ?

— Pas exactement, répondit la Veuve en haussant les épaules. J’espérais pouvoir te parler, à dire vrai. En privé.

Pepper pinça les lèvres, indécise. D’un côté, elle mourait d’envie d’entendre ce que l’espionne avait à lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour trouver une forme d’explication, un moyen de se rassurer sur le pourquoi du ratage complet de leur relation encore bourgeonnante mais d’un autre côté, elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir la force d’écouter Natasha sans se mettre à lui crier dessus, à vider la rancœur qu’elle portait depuis des mois devant ses beaux clairs. Espionne de haut vol ou pas, elle n’aurait tout de même pas volé l’engueulade.

— Ca ne durera pas longtemps, promit l’assassin en crachant son chewing-gum dans la corbeille.

La PDG de Star Industries leva les yeux au ciel, résignée, et croisa les bras, déterminée à ne pas rendre la tâche facile à son… ex-petite amie ? Mouais. Elle n’achetait pas son attitude. Si Natasha voulait lui parler à ce point, pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé un message au lieu de monter une embuscade dans son bureau ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait pas attendu ce coup de fil depuis _des mois_.

— J’ai un téléphone, tu sais. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas mon numéro, annonça-t-elle d’une voix neutre. Elle aurait voulu voir l’autre femme tiquer, grimacer, réagir mais son visage de porcelaine resta impassible – évidemment, super espionne. Bon sang, est-ce que cela allait la poursuivre toute sa vie ou bien était-elle juste d’humeur particulièrement amère ?

— Je sais, admit l’espionne en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je suis désolée pour ça, Pepper. J’ai pensé, après Hammer… j’ai cru que ça valait mieux pour nous deux de me faire oublier pendant un moment et après ça, il y a eu New York… les choses ont pris un sacré tournant.

— J’ai pu constater, oui, remarqua la femme d’affaires en se frottant le coude.

— Ce que je voulais dire… J’ai beaucoup d’excuses à te présenter, Pepper, commenta Natasha dans un soupir lassé. J’étais en mission quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et à ce moment-là, j’avais pensé que nous aurions le temps de faire le point quand le problème Stark serait réglé. Je n’imaginais pas que cela irait aussi… vite.

— Ce n’était pas de la faute de Tony, se récria Pepper, envahie par un besoin brusque de protéger son ancien patron. Tony Stark était une véritable épine dans son flanc la plupart du temps et elle était la première à l’assaillir de critiques bien senties lorsqu’elles étaient justifiées ; le ciel savait qu’il avait fait sa part de saletés lors du fiasco Hammer mais là ? C’était quand même un peu fort de café de lui coller sur le dos la raison de ce silence radio.

— Je ne parle pas de Stark, Pep’, répliqua l’espionne avec dureté. Je te parle de _moi_.

Pepper cligna les yeux, abasourdie par la révélation. Natasha était peut-être une super-héroïne mais si c’était ça son explication, alors elle n’était sûre de ce qu’il convenait d’en faire.

— Qu’essaies-tu de me dire, au juste ?

— Comment expliquer… souffla la Veuve en se mordant la lèvre. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais autre chose à perdre alors… Tu me plais, Pepper. Vraiment beaucoup. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de penser le contraire mais tout ce que j’ai dit ou fait pendant que je sortais avec toi ? Ce n’était pas de la comédie. J’étais sincère.

La patronne de Stark Industries secoua légèrement la tête. Certainement, elle s’était souvent posé la question, durant les derniers mois, de savoir si oui ou non, les compliments et les touchers avaient été du baratin ; elle avait écarté la possibilité de n’être qu’un travail supplémentaire, une espionne jouant les secrétaires de Tony Stark n’avait sans doute pas d’informations intéressantes à lui soutirer mais Pepper avait redouté d’entendre dire qu’elle n’avait été qu’une distraction pendant une mission particulièrement ennuyeuse.

Entendre le contraire aurait dû être libérateur. Elle se contenta d’agripper le tissu de son chemisier, de se donner quelque chose de tangible pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas commencer à proférer des insultes ou pire encore, à fondre en larmes. Face à elle, Natasha demeurait impassiblement neutre – il y avait une froideur dans ses traits, une dureté presque métallique que Pepper ne reconnaissait pas.

Qui était cette étrangère ? Pepper aurait aimé la croire plus que tout au monde mais le souvenir des matins sans message était encore marqué au fer rouge dans sa tête, brouillant ses émotions d’un voile d’incertitude…

— Peut-être que tu dis vrai, admit-elle à contrecœur. Peut-être que je t’aurais crue si tu étais venue m’expliquer avant mais… la vérité, _Natalie_ , c’est que je ne suis pas sûre que tu peux encore l’être, aujourd’hui.

— Être quoi, amoureuse ? rétorqua la Veuve, acide.

— Non, sincère, répondit Pepper sur le même ton.

Un silence froid glaça l’air entre les deux femmes, chacune fusillant l’autre de son regard le plus noir. L’échange tournait au mesquin trop rapidement au goût de Pepper ; elle aurait voulu que la Veuve s’en alla, qu’elle sortît de son bureau avec la même facilité avec laquelle elle était sortie de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu être capable de hurler, de gifler les précieuses joues délicatement rosées, de pleurer sur le t-shirt délavé : sa lassitude finit par l’emporter sur la colère. La faute au mois passés à tenter de rationnaliser sa relation entre deux crises d’ego de Tony, sans doute.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue, Natasha ?

— Je ne sais pas, confessa l’assassin en mordillant sa lèvre. Je voulais… mettre les choses au clair, je suppose. Nous serons sans le moindre doute amenées à nous côtoyer dans le futur et je voulais éviter de futures complications. Tu sais, être… certaine d’avoir lavé tout le linge sale entre nous.

La femme d’affaires se fendit malgré elle d’un ricanement dérisoire. Si elles en sont réduites à se cacher derrière le professionnalisme, mon dieu, quelle blague gigantesque qu’était devenue sa vie…

— Tu pourras compter sur moi pour rester professionnelle, Natasha. Mission accomplie.

— Tu n’es pas une mission, Pep’, répondit son interlocutrice avec douceur. Tu ne seras jamais une mission pour moi.

Elle aurait peut-être pris ça comme un compliment, autrefois. Mais après la fuite, le silence radio, l’adieu sans explications, les mois passés dans la solitude sans avoir de quoi comprendre, Pepper n’était pas sûre de vouloir compter pour une femme de cette trempe. Si Romanoff avait pu laisser tout tomber sans prendre le temps d’expliquer, sans avoir la moindre once de considération pour ceux laissés derrière… alors peut-être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi, tout compte fait.

— Merci. Je suppose.

Natasha hocha légèrement la tête comme pour démontrer sa reconnaissance puis, sans prévenir, fit quelques pas dans sa direction et planta un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la femme d’affaires. Les baisers de Natasha avaient été une rareté, quelque chose que Pepper s’était promis de conserver comme des trésors dans le sanctuaire de ses souvenirs – elle en garderait un petit goût de menthe, celui des regrets.

— Pour ce que cela vaut, Pepper, souffla la rousse contre sa joue, je suis vraiment désolée.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était vide et la porte ouverte : seul un discret parfum de rose et d’orange venait embaumer l’air, témoin silencieux que la conversation qui venait de se produire n’avait pas été un rêve. Prise d’un vertige, Pepper agrippa le rebord de son bureau, laissa son visage sombrer dans ses paumes sèches et des larmes vieilles de plusieurs mois couler sur ses joues tirées. Étaient-elles de chagrin ou de reconnaissance, elle n’aurait su dire ; n’avait-elle pas eu ce qu’elle voulait ? Des réponses sur le « m’as-tu aimé » ? Un début d’explication ? Pourquoi le monde lui paraissait-il plus terne, plus vide que jamais dans ce cas ? Il faudrait peut-être s’y résigner.

Pepper espérait que demain, à défaut de lui apporter une réponse, lui donnerait un répit.


End file.
